La Reencarnación Del Amor
by mitzuki-kazami
Summary: Ambos se encontraron y enamoraron pero lamentablemente la muerte los separo, ahorra ambos deberán buscar entre antigüedades y trajes de vals, los antiguos recuerdos de su pasado y así como... La Reencarnación Del Amor. MxM UA
1. Prologo

La Reencarnación Del Amor.

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí les traigo una nueva historia que se me ocurrió en uno de mis tantos momentos de óseo y como saben soy muy débil y no me pude resistir a publicarlo.**

**La reencarnación es unos de los temas que más me atrae la atención al igual que la magia por eso los fics que tenga como tema la reencarnación son un deleite para mí.**

**El fic transcurre durante el año 2014 pero en capítulos posteriores nos transportaremos al siglo XIX para ser específicos el año 1887 para saber el pasado de los chicos.**

**Música: el uno que otro capítulo les recomendare una que otra canción como música de fondo y música de vals pero nada muy importante.**

**Advertencia: yaoi (obviamente), Lemon, UA, Mpreg, lenguaje vulgar (eso viene de parte de Mello) y nada más.**

**Disclaimer: Los hermosos, queridos, idolatrados y sexys Matt y Mello no me pertenecen (JODER ò-ó) son de Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Ohba pero siempre se los podemos pedir prestados XD. **

**Prologo:**

Londres, Inglaterra, 31 de diciembre 1887.

En plena noche corría por las calles de Londres como nunca lo había hecho, tenía un mal presentimiento, ¿A dónde se dirigía?, ni el mismo lo sabía, solo corría sin rumbo fijo como si su vida dependiera de ello, haciendo que él viento elevara sus rojizos cabellos. Llego a las afueras de la ciudad adentrándose al bosque pero a su cuerpo invadió una horrible sensación de muerte, se detuvo un momento y a lo lejos pudo ver un resplandor, se acercó lo suficiente para divisar que se trataba de un hombre rubio de bellos ojos azules al cual reconoció de inmediato, él estaba peleando con una mujer castaña de ojos cafés, era un duelo de espadas y aunque el rubio fuera excelente las habilidades de la mujer no se quedaban atrás, en un momento el pelirrojo piso una rama por lo que el rubio volteo y se distrajo al verlo ahí.

-Mail, ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?-

Ese momento la mujer aprovecho para sacar una cuchilla de su manga, pero, antes de poder atravesar el corazón del rubio, Mail se interpuso recibiendo todo el impacto en su cuerpo, el rubio dio un grito desesperado mientras lloraba y ponía la cabeza de su amado en su regazo y la mujer dio un paso atrás sorprendida al ver que había fallado, él le decía muchas cosas, pero Mail solo podía verlo, hasta que cerró los ojos, y sus latidos fueron ya nulos.

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Capitulo 1

La Reencarnación Del Amor.

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí les traigo el 1º capítulo de esta loca historia.**

**Es algo corto pero es porque tengo mucho sueño y aparte soy muy floja.**

**Disclaimer: esta sexy pareja no me pertenece tampoco Death Note (COÑO ò.ó) pero por como trato Ohba y Obatt deberían ser míos porque yo si los cuido u.u**

**Capítulo 1: Reencuentro.**

Tokio, Japón, 18 de Agosto 2014.

En un departamento de la enorme ciudad de Tokio; un joven pelirrojo de brillantes ojos verdes se encontraba en los dominios de Morfeo hasta que el sonido de una alarma interrumpió su sueño.

Apago el despertador y se dirigió al baño para dejar que el agua se llevara todo rastro de sueño que quedara en su cuerpo, después de bañarse se vistió y arreglo para luego dirigirse a la cocina, cuando llego vio que una mujer castaña de ojos verdes se encontraba cocinando, era su madre.

-buenos días Matt- dijo la mujer al darse cuenta de la presencia del pelirrojo mientras colocaba en la mesa su desayuno.

-bueno días mamá-respondió Matt mientras se sentaba a desayunar.

Su nombre era Mail Jeevas mejor conocido por todos como Matt, un chico tierno, amigable aunque algo tímido y aunque no lo supiera aceptar: condenadamente sexy. Era un amante de los videojuegos y los cigarrillos. Era un genio de la tecnología y un hacker experto.

-¿emocionado por tu primer día de clases?-pregunto la castaña a Matt.

-no sabes cuánto- respondió sarcástico Matt.

Después de desayunar, Matt agarro su mochila y se puso en marcha camino a la escuela ese iba a ser su último año en secundaria pues en el siguiente año entraría a la preparatoria. Cuando llego a la escuela se dirigió al que sería su salón en este año escolar.

Cuando llego a su nuevo salón vio que ahí estaba uno de sus amigos, Elle Lawliet un chico con el cabello negro alborotado, ojos de color ónix, piel pálida. Era un chico muy inteligente aunque algo raro, comía dulces en abundancia y nunca engordaba, Matt pensaba que era un zombie y a veces lo molestaba con eso.

-hola Matt ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?-pregunto Elle mientras Matt tomaba asiento.

-algo aburridas ¿y las tuyas?-dijo Matt.

-igual- contesto Elle.

De pronto todo el salón se quedó en silencio y todas las miradas de los alumnos se dirigieron a la puerta, había entrado al salón un chico que no había estado con ellos los años pasados, era un chico rubio con brillantes ojos azules, a primera vista se veía que era guapo, el rubio al darse cuenta de las miradas sobre él, volteo para ver a todos pero su mirada se quedó en Matt, esmeralda y zafiro se vieron envueltas en una batalla de miradas, pero lo que nadie noto fue que en los ojos de ambos apareció un extraño brillo al ver al otro. El primero en salir del trance fue el rubio quien volteo su cabeza y se dirigió a tomar un asiento mientras Matt lo miraba para luego volver a hablar con Elle hasta que su primer profesor se hizo presente y con eso dio inicio el ciclo escolar.

El resto del día transcurrió normal como cualquier primer día de clases, profesores que se presentaban con mucha amabilidad jurando que se mantendrían con esa paciencia todo el año aunque todos sabían que esa paciencia les duraría menos que papel higiénico en baño público, todo parecía normal hasta que llego la última clase, música.

Su maestra la señorita Yumiko era una mujer rubia de ojos café chocolate, muy amable y servicial aunque algunos decían que tenía ideas muy locas.

-bueno clase durante el transcurso del año escolar estaremos trabajando en parejas, que yo les asignare- dijo la profesora Yumiko mientras veía su lista- haber, la primera pareja será:… Mail Jeevas y Mihael Keehl.

Matt alzo la vista sorprendido, se paró y se dirigió al frente del salón cuando noto que el rubio también se paraba y se dirigía al frente del salón, así que el seria su compañero.

-bien dense la mano como saludo-dijo la maestra.

Ambos chicos se dieron la mano pero al momento de tocarse sintieron una extraña calidez pero no le dieron mucha importancia.

-bien, pueden sentarse, la siguiente pareja será…-

Ambos chicos se sentaron pero sin apartar la mirada del otro. Después de un rato la campana sono anunciando el fin del primer día, Matt se acercó a Mihael.

-hola mucho gusto- saludo el pelirrojo tímidamente.

-hola- saludo el rubio.

-me llamo Mail pero todos me dicen Matt-

-me llamo Mihael pero dime Mello-

Se quedaron un rato platicando hasta que Matt noto que se hacía tarde.

-rayos, es tarde me debo ir- dijo Matt mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-quieres que te lleve- propuso Mello.

-me harías un gran favor-

Ambos chicos se acercaron al área del estacionamiento donde se encontraba una motocicleta, el rubio se subió en ella cuando noto que el pelirrojo seguía parado.

-vas a subir- pregunto el rubio

-lo que pasa es que nunca me he subido a una motocicleta-

-vamos no es tan malo-

-…-

-oye… confías en mi- el pelirrojo alzo el rostro sorprendido pues había sentido un deja vu, cuando lo hizo noto que en la mirada de Mello había un extraño brillo.

-eh si- tras decir esto Matt se subió a la moto y se agarró fuerte de Mello, el rubio acelero y así empezó su paseo por la ciudad.

Y aunque ellos creían que esta era la primera vez que se veían en realidad era un…Reencuentro.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bueno hola de nuevo OuO**

**Necesito que me ayuden, ustedes deciden, con quien se queda Elle *W***

**Opciones:**

**_ Si quieren que con Light, comenten LxLight**

**_ si quieren con Misa, comenten MisaxL**

**_Si con un OC, comenten OcxL**

**_ con nadie porque L es suyo, comenten… ok esta no vale XD**

**VOTEN *W* Y COMENTEN :3**


End file.
